Pudding X Taruto
by harpernaja
Summary: This is my first songfic...so no hate! Pudding misses Taruto terribly. What happens when Ichigo forces Pudding to go to karaoke with Taruto being there without Pudding even knowing...MAJOR fluff...XD


**Saya-Chan: I loved writing this!**

**Mint: Wow..just wow..**

**Saya-Chan: *Victory grin***

**Mint: It sux...**

**Saya-Chan: T^T I tried my hardest..It was my first songfic..**

**Mint: Lettuce..disclaimer..**

**Lettuce: O-ok..Saya-Chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew...**

A Pudding X Taruto Songfic/Oneshot

Pudding missed Taruto so much. "It's been two years.." Pudding said sadly. 'He probably forgot me na no da..' Pudding thinks to herself. *Ring Ring* Pudding's phone starts to ring. "Y-yes.." Pudding whispers. "Pudding!" Ichigo's voice rang through Pudding's ears like a horn. "what?" Pudding asks sadly. "Come down to the cafe! Quick!" Ichigo orders then hangs up. Pudding stares at her phone for a minute then gets up and sighs.**(Now at the cafe!)** "Wheres Pudding?" Ichigo questions tapping her foot angrily. Mint points to the door. "There you dimwit.." Mint says elegantly. "Pudding!" Ichigo calls. Pudding walks over. "why did you want me to come.." Pudding asks sorrowfully. Mint looks up and frowns. "Were gonna have you sing!" Ichigo cheers. Pudding frowns. "Why?" Pudding asks. "To get your mind off things." Mint says coldly. Pudding's eyes brightened a little bit. "Ok, but do you have any requests?" Pudding asks. Ichigo nods. "whenever Wherever.." Ichigo says. Pudding frowns a litttle. 'I wrote that song for Taru-Taru..' Pudding thinks. "Ok, I'll sing." Pudding says plainly and walks on stage. 'Hehehe what Pudding doesn't know is Tarutos gonna be here.' Ichigo though mischivously. Taruto teleports in beside Ichigo. "Ok old hag I'm here.." Taruto says plainly. Ichigo looks over and tells him to shut up. Taruto looks on stage at Pudding who doesn't know he's here. "Hi minna..I'm Pudding and I'm gonna sing a song I wrote for my best friend Taru-Taru." Pudding says. Taruto's widen with surprise.

** "Lucky you were born that far away so we can both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land for The lucky fact of your existance..Baby I would climb the Andes solely to count the freckles on your body. Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody..le ro le lo le..le ro le lo le..can't you see..****I'm at your feet!****Whenever! Wherever! Were meant to be together! ****I'll be there and you'll be near..and thats the deal my dear..****Thereover! Hereunder! You'll nevet have to wonder!****"** Taruto just stares at Pudding with love and awe.**"Lucky that my lips not only mumble..they spill kisses like a fountain..Lucky that my breasts are small and humble..so you don't confuse them with mountains" **Taruto smiles up at Pudding who still didn't see him.** "And these eye that for no other..will cry a river when you leave me.."** Taruto frowns at that part. 'I made her cry?' Taruto asks himself. **"At your feet..****I'm at your feet! Whenever! Wherever! ****Were meant to be together..I'll b-" **Pudding stops singing and stares wide eyed at the little alien. Taruto noticed that Pudding stopped singing and was now looking at him, so he smiled and waved at her. Pudding runs off the stage and straight for Taruto. "TARU-TARU!" Pudding cries. Pudding hugs Taruto and he hugs back. "I knew you'd come back!" Pudding declares. Taruto smiled. "I love you too Pudding.." Taruto whispers softly in Puddings ear. Pudding starts to cry. "I'm sorry Taru-Taru!" Pudding cries. Taruto looked shocked. "Sorry? For what?" Taruto asks. Pudding stops crying. "Your n-not m-mad?" Pudding sobs. Taruto laughs. "Mad about what?" Taruto laughs again. Pudding smiles and presses her lips to his, Taruto's eyes grow wide and everyone around them have O.O faces. Taruto's face was beet red and Pudding giggles. "Whats so funny?" Taruto asks annoyed. Pudding hugs Taruto. "I love you..Taru-Taru.." Pudding says and they kiss one more time this time Taruto kissed back..And they all lived happily ever after!

**Saya-chan: AH HA! See, it was good!**

**Mint: Whatever..**

**Zakuro: It was sweet..**

**Mint: Oh my gosh right!**

**Saya-Chan: *sweatdrop* Well then..**

**Pudding and Taruto: R&amp;R!**


End file.
